


[Podfic] Medusa

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Like The Greeks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Genderswap, Gore, Lists, Murder, No Alpha Pack, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post Season 2, Pre-Relationship, Rule 63, Violence, Weird, attempts at humor, hints of PTSD, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Stiles makes lists and burns them. Derek keeps trying to save her, dragon slayer style. Nothing goes as planned and there’s way too much meta going on.





	[Podfic] Medusa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Medusa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390402) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Thank you to pprfaith for being podfic friebdly! And amazing! <3 (also this series is wonderful? omg?)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY Jenepod!!

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Medusa: 1:01:54

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Medusa.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Medusa.mp3) | **Size:** 57 MB | **Duration:** 1:01:54 

  
---|---


End file.
